Tender Love and Care
by TheKarin
Summary: Incredibly depressed after the lost of his bending, Tahno needs a little TLC. Amina is the only one who can give it to him. Also there is no option for Tahno's fangirls in the characters so it will just be Tahno. Derp.


**Title** : Tender Love and Care  
**Series** : Legend of Korra  
**Characters** : Tahno, Amina(Tahno's fangirl)  
**Paring** : Tahmina, TahnoxFangirl  
**Rating** : MA  
**Description** : Incredibly depressed after the lost of his bending, Tahno needs a little TLC. Amina is the only one who can give it to him.  
**Author's Note** : This is old. I found it half finished and slapped myself in the face for not completing it earlier. If you've read Tahno's Water Lily then this is the same fangirl, Amina. See Water Lily on information on where her name and where the idea comes from.

* * *

"Where's Tahno?" Amina frowned, watching as the two sullen males before her shrugged, their heads down. The Wolf Bats were at their usual hangout, Narook's restaurant, but their moods were too down to enjoy themselves.

"Where do you think?" Ming sighed, barely acknowledging the comforting shoulder rubs given to him by the pretty girl sitting next to him, her pale features taut with worry.

"He hasn't been out of his room in weeks," Shaozu added, reluctantly accepting a sip of tea being offered by another girl, her beautiful looks exotic and dark, overshadowed by the heavy air of concern she was emitting for the broken man beside her. Amina's friends had been tending to the Wolf Bats ever since Amon had stripped them of their bending. They had been to the best healers, but nothing could restore them. The depression had hit Tahno the hardest, and the man had refused to show his face to public for the longest time.

"Well, why haven't you guys gone to see him?" Amina tried to keep her disapproval as light as possible. They were hurting too, afterall. Shaozu swallowed his tea, letting Kaia, the girl beside him, stroke at his chest soothingly as he relaxed against his seat.

"We tried," he started, his voice so full of misery it was painful to listen to, "He won't even let us on the compound." It was clear they were upset with this fact, both men frowning at the table and their women sighing softly, murmuring encouraging things to get their moods back up. Amina let her shoulders droop, shaking her head. What the hell was wrong with that man? Locking himself away like some hermit. With a sudden determination, Amina pushed away from the table and stood. Her friends lifted their heads curiously, the Wolf Bats only followed her with their sad eyes.

"I'll go see him." She decided, nodding firmly. As she turned to leave, Ming called after her.

"He won't let you in," he warned, that painful voice making her wince.

"We'll see." Was her only reply, quickly shuffling out of the restaurant.

* * *

Outside Tahno's family's estate, Amina frowned up at the woman who shook her head sadly, barring her entrance with a request from the master that no one was to be allowed inside.

"Can't you just let me in for five minutes?" She tried again, irritation spiking when the waif-ish woman shook her head, babbling earnestly. Why must all servants be like that? Good thing she knew how to handle them.

"Look, I don't care what master Tahno wants, I'm going in. He needs someone in there with him!" She demanded, snarling at the woman despite being several inches shorter than her. The servantwoman paused, the worry in her eyes betraying her desire to uphold her master's wishes. After a long moment of staring, she finally relented, stepping side and opening the door wider for Amina's entrance.

"You're absolutely right, mistress Amina. Please, go see him." She whispered, as if worried Tahno could hear her betraying his orders. Amina's shoulders relaxed, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Madi. I promise, I'll try to get him out of this pathetic slump." She nodded, quickly rushing inside and making a quick path to Tahno's master bedroom. She'd been here countless times, of course. Being more like Tahno's consort or arm candy than a friend. A title she willingly accepted. The perks were great, being seen constantly on the arm of someone gorgeous and famous and capable. The casual sex was simply an bonus. An extremely delicious and addictive bonus...

When she finally reached his door, she tried the knob, giving it a little shake. Locked, of course.

"Go away, Madi, I'm not hungry." Tahno grumbled from inside his room, muffled and barely there. Amina sighed, resting a hand against the door.

"Tahno? It's me. Can I come in?" She asked tentatively, hearing the faint rustling go silent. There was a thump, then a muffled curse.

"I thought I told them not to let anyone in!" He whispered angrily, a hint of his old self coming back. Amina inhaled hopefully, but when the door hadn't unlocked, she frowned again.

"Tahno?"

"Go away, Ami." His voice was still distant, as if he hadn't even attempted coming to the door. She rested her hand against the doorknob, steeling her voice.

"No. Open the damn door, Tahno." A hard edge came to her voice, snapping tartly. She was just as spoiled as he, violently demanding and always seemed to get her way. One way or another.

The room stayed silent. Eventually Amina just sighed and pulled a pin out from behind her sleeve, gently working it into the lock of his bedroom. As quiet as possible, she wiggled the thing around for a while until she heard a click, easing open the door and smoothly stepping inside with a triumphant smirk. Tahno's head jerked up from where he lay in the center of his bed, expression startled.

"Please, do not act surprised. How else do you thing the girls and I got into your dressing room after your pro-bending match last year?" She sighed, tucking the pin away safely and closing the door, locking it again. Tahno's face shifted from surprise, to anger, back to misery. He dropped his head against his pillow and turned away from her.

"Just leave, Ami. Please." He murmured, that honey-smooth voice now tinged with pain and suffering. Despite their casual relationship, the sound of it still tugged at Amina's heart. She sighed and walked across the dimly lit room, curtains drawn and the only light coming from a couple candles Tahno had lit. His interest in candles was a side that not many people knew about, and it pleased Amina that every time she came to his room it smelled beautifully.

"Not going to happen, champ." She teased, coming to a stop beside his bed and sitting down at the edge of it. Tahno hadn't appeared to react to the extra weight, still turned away from her and facing darkness. "You know, Shaozu and Ming are at Narook's. They're at least trying to go on living. You're trapped in here like a dying man. This...isn't healthy, Tahno." She shook her head, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He was wearing his leisure robe, an impossibly smooth cloth that shimmered a deep blue in the faint candlelight. When her hand touched him, he stiffened.

"I'd probably be better off dead." His voice was dull, lifeless. Amina's brows drew together with worry.

"That's stupid, Tahno. Because of your bending? That's it? Hundreds of people live without bending. Bending isn't everything, you know." Her hand gently rubbed his shoulder, but he only seemed to grow more tense, muscles coming alive under her gentle grip.

"It is to me." He mumbled quietly. Anger started to replace Amina's sadness.

"So, if you're not a bender, then you're nothing? Is that how you see me, as well?" She frowned, trying to sound angry instead of hurt. But it did hurt. A lot. As she dropped her hand from his shoulder, Tahno whipped his head around to her, startling her once more by how miserable he looked.

"N-No, that's not it at all!" He insisted, but Amina had already started to pull away. "Not you. Never. You're...perfect the way you are." He murmured softly, startling her again. "But me? Bending is what made me who I am. What do I have now that it's gone?" He ended with a pitiful break in his voice. It tugged at Amina's heartstrings. Poor lost little man. She wanted to ease his hurts. Anyway she knew how.

"You have me?" She tried for humor, meeting his surprised gaze with a weak smile. She'd almost feared it hadn't worked, until Tahno's lips twitched faintly, and he lowered his head to hide a smile from her.

"Well, that is something to brag about, isn't it?" He tried, a helpless smile still on his lips. Amina chuckled, dabbing the corner of her eye.

"Of course. You're quite fortunate to have me within arms length, master Tahno." She teased, and damned if Tahno's shoulders hadn't trembled from his suppressed laughter. When he looked back up to her, he took her breath away with that heartbreakingly tragic, strained look in her eyes. Damnit, this was not the Tahno she was used to. Her Tahno was smooth as honey, as passionate as any firebender, and smiled like a demon. She needed to bring that back. Somehow.

When Amina reached out to cup either side of Tahno's face, he didn't flinch. Those pale eyes gazing up at her so expectantly, pupils so big they nearly swallowed up the rest of the pale color. Poor broken Tahno. She'd fix him. She'd keep her promise.

"I'm so sorry, Tahno." Amina whispered softly, leaning her head down into him and nuzzling her lips against his. Tahno's weak body trembled at the contact, but he quickly responded, melding his softness to hers until warmth began to build between them both. When she felt him snaking his long arms around her waist, she wiggled closer, slanting her mouth against his and coaxing it open for her tongue. The second she flicked against his lips, he surprised her by capturing the muscle greedily into his mouth, wrenching a groan from his chest that filled her with tingles of sensation.

In a dizzy whirl, Amina ended up ontop of Tahno, stretched out in his bed amongst the giant pillows and impossibly soft blankets that surrounded then, cocooning them. The arms that were tightly wrapped around her felt fragile, and when she shifted to sit up, they easily fell away. When she straddled Tahno's waist and gazed down at him, his eyes were on fire, even as the rest of him still radiated weakness and depression. That just won't do, she mused, reaching up to get rid of her layers of clothing as quickly as possible. With a flourish her undershirt was whipped over her head, and when she felt Tahno's warm hands cruising up her sides, she arched back with a soft smile. He always did like her chest, especially when it was bared to him like an offering.

She felt, rather than saw, as Tahno lifted himself up and eased his lips against the smooth, heated flesh between her breasts, both hands swooping around to her back and easing her slim body closer. Still arched back, Amina shuddered in pleasure as Tahno shifted his hot kisses to one eagerly waiting breast, teasing her nipple with a quick flick of his tongue before fastening his mouth around it. When Amina was trembling and her arms had draped loosely around his shoulders, Tahno moved to give the neglected breast a similar treatment, not stopping until both were stiff and aching. He worshiped her body with lips and tongue, his movements a lot more gentle and slow than what they were usually accustomed to. The painfully slow way he savoured each lick and nibble had Amina on edge before she realized it. And when he fixed his teeth onto her sensitive neck, hands firmly gripping her still-clothed backside, a startled moan tore from her throat as the sensation burst within her, making her hips undulate against him instinctively. A throbbing ache coursing through her groin and pulsing with each heartbeat. Tahno stopped moving, pulling his head back to look up at her in surprise. When she met his gaze, an embarrassed flush filled her cheeks.

"That fast?" Tahno whispered, a familiar heat brightening his eyes as he subtly pulled Amina's trembling body against his, grinding their bodies together to let Amina's pleasure linger on and on. It took her a while to answer, torn between wanting to go pliant in his arms, and wanting to attack him.

"We-Well, it's...been a while, alright?" She pouted, even as her body moved on its own in time with his pull, pushing herself more insistently against that hot bulge she could feel, begging for attention. Tahno's eyes darkened, and his almost-smile went straight to her heart.

"Yeah? You could've gone to Shaozu or Ming if you were needy..." He murmured off-handedly, as if it meant nothing. And it didn't. They weren't a couple, afterall. And the group of them acknowledged and accepted a...libertine sexual relationship with each other. It was a comfortable openess, but Amina knew the girls and herself had their...preferences.

"I could've," she admitted, then grinned slowly, "But they don't know what I like..." She whispered, bringing herself closer until their noses almost touched. A flicker reached Tahno's eyes, and his hold on her backside grew possessive. A tiny gesture that almost sent Amina off the edge again.

"That's very true." His voice deepened, a smooth drawl that mingled with a growl, a bit more strength coming to him as he lifted Amina and laid her out on the bed, lifting himself up effortlessly to his knees. "Only I know what my girl needs..." He whispered, leaning down into her and meeting the upward tilt of her lips with his own.

He drowned her in another kiss, as sweet and smooth as sin itself. Tahno's kiss. Her heart sang with joy as he became more of himself ontop of her, letting her needy hands greedily strip his upper body, glorifying in the feel of his smooth, hot flesh beneath her fingertips. She was only slightly aware that her pants were suddenly gone, only bothering to notice when Tahno's mouth pulled from hers, and he began a hot trail of kisses down the length of her writhing body. Heat bloomed in her when she realized where he was headed, eagerly letting her knees fall apart as Tahno eased himself down slowly, so slow. Her body thrummed with sensation, she brought her arms up over her head, holding onto the edge of the bed and gripping tight when she felt his warm breath tickling her inner thigh. He kissed one, then the other, taking his sweet time before putting an end to her agony and placing a hot kiss between her legs. Amina arched, lifting her hips with a breathless moan as Tahno tasted and teased her. Each kiss made her tremble, each lick made her gasp. And when he thrust his tongue deep, she cried out to the ceiling as another burst of pleasure ravaged through her. As Amina's body ached, Tahno lingered, wringing out every last quiver and making sure her pleasure lasted as long as possible with each clever flick of his tongue. He was insatiable, and clearly not done.

"Tahno," Amina whimpered, hips undulating desperately when he finally lifted his mouth from her, licking his lips slowly to tantalize her further. It worked.

"Yes?" He tilted his head curiously, gazing up at her with such heat, she almost growled with need.

"If you don't get inside me right now, I'm going to kick you out the window." She huffed breathlessly, watching his eyes dance with sly amusement. When he gently began easing her into position, she eagerly complied. Wiggling and shifting her body onto her stomach underneath him, relishing the slow slide of his hand up her back.

"As the lady wishes," He teased, reaching for her hips and easing her onto her knees before him. As Amina prepared herself for the bliss her body was about to experience, Tahno amused himself with the view of Amina's pert behind, raised and ready for him. It was a favourite position of hers, he knew, watching as she subtly tilted her hips from side to side in a mesmerizing dance that pulled at his instincts to have her. Both hands rested against her hips, pulling her back slowly as he eased himself forward.

The hot tip of Tahno's cock touched her wetness and she shivered as he eased it forward, sliding along the drenched lips of her sex. When she felt his grip tremble, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long. And sure enough, when Tahno eased himself back he pushed forward again and entered her. Entering slowly so that she had no choice but to feel each thick inch of him slipping deeper inside. Amina exhaled on a moan that mingled with his sigh of pleasure, their bodies slowly becoming one. Just as Tahno bottomed out in her, his grip tightened, losing a bit of control as he yanked himself out of her body and speared back in so swiftly that they both cried out. Pleasure so sharp it was painful. Tahno hissed. Amina whimpered. This was exactly what he needed. What they both needed.

"Ngh...Amina...!" Tahno panted, pulling out again only to buck his hips back into her swiftly. Her answering moan was all the permission he needed to release the hold on his control. His body knew what it wanted. And now that Amina wanted it too, they could both lose themselves. With Tahno's hands firmly gripping her hips, Amina backed herself into every thrust he gave, the noise of slapping flesh quickly dominating the room. She buried her face into silky blanket underneath her, hands balling into fists as Tahno drilled himself meticulously in and out of her. Occasionally changing an angle and thrusting in so deep that Amina nearly screamed with delight. She felt his warmth against her back as he bent over her, releasing the hold on her hips and reaching up to grab her hands, lacing their fingers together and holding on tightly. Seating himself deeply inside of her, Tahno ground his hips forward, groaning softly beside her ear and sending shivers down her spine. His heat was overwhelming, weeks of pent up need finally being satisfied. When his hands released hers, she felt one slip underneath her body, sliding down her stomach with unhurried intent. Two fingertips met the area where Tahno had penetrated her, slipping along the wet button of her clitoris and circling it endlessly. His body never stopped pumping as he manipulated her sensitive body, relentlessly entering her until Amina began to tighten up underneath him. Her panting cries grew louder by the second. The pleasure was getting to be too much for her body to handle. Amina's thin frame trembled violently under him, squirming and writhing for an end to this delicious agony. But he never stopped, seeming to feed off of her pleasure and demand more, each thrust going just a little bit deeper. A little bit harder.

Just as Amina was starting to feel mindless with pleasure, she could sense that Tahno was reaching his end. Those powerful thrusts were growing staggered, uneven. The heavy breaths he dragged into his lungs ended on groans of need, growling like an animal. Delight burst into Amina's chest at the prospect of what was happening. She was bringing Tahno pleasure. Something he didn't allow any of the others to do. It made her feel special, powerful. The world was at her fingertips and she was incontrol of everything. At the precise moment that Tahno jerked into her and stilled, she released that hold she had on her own pleasure and let it implode. In unison they cried out, Tahno's hungry roar overpowering that sweet, breathy cry escaping her lips. Her synapses fried themselves as each shocking pulse wracked her body. All she could see was blinding white as her body floated between heaven and hell, endlessly drifting for what seemed like minutes. It took some time to come back to earth, but when she did her eyes opened to see Tahno beside her. The both of them tucked beneath a blanket and Tahno's arms limply secured around her. She was drowning in him, inside and out. Every breath filled her lungs with him and judging from that euphoric look on his face, he was experiencing the same. When he realized she had come to, the smirk he gave her sent her head on a dizzy whirl.

"Sorry about that. Didn't know you'd pass out." he teased with a little stroke of his hand down the center of her sweaty back.

"I didn't pass out!" She gasped, red coloring her cheeks prettily. Tahno chuckled and used his arms to bring her closer, one hand digging into her short crop of hair so he could press his lips to her forehead.

"You most certainly did, my little waterlily. But I forgive you," he whispered against her head, brushing her bangs aside and cooling her heated flesh with little breaths, "Besides, you can make it up to me later, when the feeling in your lower body comes back." He purred, sending shivers down her spine. Heat returned to her cheeks and she stifled a snicker against his warm chest.

"Insatiable. At least this means you've returned to your old self, huh?" She lifted her head to glance up at him.

"Mm," he agreed, pecking her forehead once more before catching her gaze with his, expression surprisingly sincere. "Thank you. You're the one bright spot I have in all this darkness." He whispered, as if these precious words were ones he never wanted another soul to hear. It was odd to hear Tahno being so...not-Tahno. Her heart was beating far too quickly to handle it.

"Of course, dummy. What are girlfriends for?" She teased, expecting him to laugh it off. What she got was another one of those heart-stopping grins, the ex-waterbending pro gently easing Amina onto her back and leaning over her with a playful growl.

"Oh I've got a few things in mind.~"

_-end-_


End file.
